Soul Wars Universe
The Quadrant Wars Tens of thousands of years ago 2 powerful empires controlled much of the universe. The Inclis; A race of superintelligent aliens often described by humans as "greys". These aliens hailed from the human classified planet of K-187 Sirius or as they know it; Jo'kindlor. The Toltec'ia; A race of warlike aliens with distinct reptillian and almost serpentine appearence. These aliens hailed from the human classified planet of Y-638 or as they know it; Ra'ktopor. In human year 29,000 B.C. These massive empires engaged in a series of wars originally known as "The Great Quadrant Wars". In these wars the two empires and whichever smaller sentient races taking sides in the battle fought over control of critical sectors of The Milky Way. Trillions of lives were lost and countless worlds were burned. Finally in the human year of 22,000 B.C. the two empires ceased fighting after a radical regime change on Ra'ktopor destroyed the old Toltec'ia Empire and new leaders decided to end the costly wars. But the galactic peace would not last forever. The Martian Excavation And Research Teams In human year 10,000 B.C. on the human named world of Mars an Inclis research team landed on the hostile surface. Having hailed from a planet much like Earth, they found surface life impossible without terraformation. Until they could set up terraforming equipment they would need to migrate below the surface where liquid water could be found and a temporary atmosphere was easy to maintain. Orginally dispatched to search for the presence of Volyrek; a key coolant in Inclisian warp drive systems, they found something much more. Odd energy signatures were being picked up. But they weren't from Mars at all. They were from the next planet over; Earth. Several of the researchers were sent in a small research vessel to investigate. They concluded the odd energy was coming from the planetary inhabitents known as Humans. They were a primitive race of sentients. Most of them were just barely starting to learn how to create a written language. The planet was not much different from Jo'kindlor, so they felt right at home. They abducted several humans with ease and began to experiment on them to determine what the energy signatures were and what they meant. The first few experiments didn't prove much. The humans died quickly. But when they died the energy seemed to go out in all directions driving sensors mad. But it would disappear entirely seconds later. It was later determined that the energy was otherworldly. That the energy was a sort of link to another plain of existence. The energy is what Humans would one day come to know as The Human Soul. It radiated and glowed and was the ticket to immortality. Immediatly The Inclisians began experiments to try and withdraw the soul from a Human and use it to grant eternal life. But the secrecy wouldn't last long.... Ra' Takes The Toltec'ians to Earth When the Toltec'ian ruler Ra' learned of Earth and it's riches, he personally oversaw a massive landing in the land of what is now known as Egypt in 4000 B.C. The primitive Humans believed him to be a divine God and worshipped him as such. Ra' used this as an easy way to lure and manipulate Humans into becoming guinea pigs for his experiments. But just like the experiments first conducted by The Inclisians none of them proved any more succesful. Soon they were discovered by The Inclisians and were forced to flee Earth. The Inclisians followed leaving behind Peru and Mexico where they had set up shop. Eventually war broke out again. Soon everybody but Mankind knew of the value of Earth and everybody wanted a piece. The entire galaxy melted down into utter chaos. The Inclisians and The Toltec'ians began to systematically annihilate entire races of beings in galactic mass genocides. Smaller races tried to do the same. After all, whomever controlled Earth, controlled The Milky Way. Everyone kept close scrutiny on Earth as the wars continued. While man grew and evolved the view of all other races in the galaxy didn't change; the humans were a great prize and just one of them captured alive would sell for many fortunes on black markets and even government markets. But still extraction was infeasible. But the galaxy had already gone too far to turn back. Finally, in 2025 humans stepped out of their comfort zones and landed on Mars. Only to discover that the planet was crawling with Inclisians. The astronauts were captured and experimented on. It didn't take long for Mankind to figure out what was going on.... The War Comes To Earth In 2030, 5 years after Mars, the skies above Earth turned dark with warships of every kind. Most of them belonged to either The Toltec'ians or The Inclisians. Man's day of retribution had come. Starships swooped down upon Earth and began to systemactically kidnap as many humans as possible while genocidally massacering the rest. To win the war none of the alien factions could afford to let man evolve to stand a chance against any of them. With only one option left, every nation on Earth sent one man and one woman in a secret project known as "Noah's Ark" into evacuation ships to leave Earth. The few lucky survivors handpicked went on to slip past the advancing armadas. Every other human was either captured or exterminated. After Earth was sucked dry and barren, The Inclisians quickly established dominence over our solar system. To provide raw materials for the war, all factions used Solar Factories to harness energy from stars and convert it into usebale materials for war. The process however, did include eventually destroying the star by sucking it dry. Within a week our sun had dimmed out into oblivion and our solar system drifted apart cold and barren. Thousands of years past. Humans landed on a planet 20 lightyears from Earth with similar conditions to Earth and renamed the planet Earth II. From there they rebuilt their civilization over the coming centuries. All the while they were careful not to make too much noise in the universe. Eventually they began to colonize nearby systems under the cloak of massive "anti-warp" belts of energy and cloaking devices. By the year 15500 A.D. man had evolved to the tech level of the Inclisians and Toltec'ians the last time they had met. But the 2 civilizations in the meantime had evolved little since they were so obsessed over fighting over the last few preserved humans. The opportunity was perfect.... The Final War Begins Other than The Inclisians and The Toltec'ians, all other aliens in the galaxy had been exterminated in war. The two empires were still struggling in a now dying galaxy for ultimate control. Suddenly in 15600 humanity struck back from the shadows. Attacking multiple Inclisian and Toltec'ian worlds simultaneously with the full might of the newly assembled Human Galactic Empire, they destroyed countless enemy worlds and captured their stars for use. The two civilizations were bewildered by Man's abrupt and violent return from the ashes. But this wasn't enough to get them to work together against the humans. Mankind one entire strings and steaks of victories all across the eastern quadrants of the galaxy. Neither of the two empires stood a fighting chance against Man's resurgence. Finally in 17000 A.D. the human advane slowed and stopped. All 3 empires now controlled a third of the galaxy each. The war then intensified as each faction had to make critical decisions and sacrifices to defend their interests. The Toltec'ians grew fiercer and fiercer as Ra' V redirected all his people's efforts on annihilating his rival civilizations. The Inclisians tried to resort to research in order to outsmart their opponents quick enough and overpower them with technological superiority. But Man had a different strategy. Man would play to his advantage and try to force both The Inclisians and The Toltec'ians into combat with each other as much as possible before attackign directly. Now we stand at a precipice. The stage is now set for the war to come to grand finale and the winner shall rule the entire galaxy.... Related articles * Write a title here * Write a title here Category:Write a category here